victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cikowitz
Cikowitz is the friendship pairing of Cat Valentine and Erwin Sikowitz (C'/at and S/'ikowitz). They are both shown to be weird and crazy. This pairing in a romantic way will never happen in the show because of the large age difference and illegality of a potential relationship as Sikowitz is 34 and Cat is 17. This pairing is for friendship speculation only! Cikowitz Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Sikowitz gives Cat a piece of candy so she'll stop whining. *Cat happily accepts the candy Sikowitz offers her. *Sikowitz possibly had the candy just for Cat. 'The Bird Scene' *Sikowitz has Cat (and Jade) perform a scene for the class. *Sikowitz throws a ball at Cat and hits her in the face. *Sikowitz tells Cat that if she wants to be a truly great actor she must stay in character no matter what's happening around. *Cat comes back into the classroom to ask Sikowitz a question about the homework, but he throws the ball at her again which causes her to run way. Then Sikowitz says, "We'll never know her question." 'Freak the Freak Out' *Sikowitz has Cat (and André) perform a scene for the class. He watches this with intense interest. *Cat seems upset that their scene was ruined, maybe because she felt like she didn't impress him enough as a student. *Sikowitz allows Cat to tell the class what she and Jade are doing that night. *Cat claps and cheers for Sikowitz as he performs. *She goes up to hug him (along with the rest of the students) after he imitates Flashdance. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sikowitz chooses Cat to be a part of the money making band. *Sikowitz agrees with Rex that Cat should shut up. *Cat and Sikowitz are part of the second Diddly-Bops band. 'Rex Dies' *Sikowitz allows Cat to take Rex to the hospital with Tori, Beck, and Jade. *Sikowitz asks Cat if she was wondering if she got cast in his play, and she giggles cutely and says she is, but much to her disappointment he instead puts her on lighting crew with Jade. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Cat makes a Sikowitz outfit, and imitates him when he walks by. *Sikowitz is frightened when Cat is impersonating him. 'Locked Up!' *Sikowitz tells Cat that she is "delightfully filled with joy and stupidity" when she tells him that she joined a prison gang. *Cat giggles in response to this instead of getting upset. *Sikowitz puts his hand on Cat's shoulder (before the bellhop comes over). *Cat told Sikowitz she joined a prison gang, maybe trying to impress him. 'Helen Back Again' *Sikowitz has Cat (and Tori and Jade) perform a scene for the class. *When she says she has a question, he stuffs a pacifier into her mouth so she'll stop talking, and she doesn't protest, complain, or get upset. *Sikowitz claps for Cat after she finishes juggling for her re-audition. *Cat smiles at Sikowitz as he explains the exercise. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Cat gasps and puts her hand to her chest when Sikowitz falls out the window. *Cat says, "Hi!" cheerfully when Sikowitz enters the classroom in a depressed state. *Cat helped Tori audition girlfriends for Sikowitz (although she didn't know what it was for at first) and give him a bunny. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Sikowitz immediately agrees to Cat's cupcake float idea. *Sikowitz pats Cat's knee when he says "most creative students" and she smiles. *Sikowitz chooses Cat to be a part of the parade float. *Sikowitz holds open the door for Cat (and Tori) when Tori was taking her to the nurse. *Sikowitz likes Cat's idea of they're float. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Cat laughs delightedly when Sikowitz does a karate kick and mentions getting his "teach on." *When Sikowitz asks whether André has a beef with Christmas, Cat pipes up with how much she loves the holiday, possibly trying to impress her teacher (who most likely loves Christmas as well, as his classroom is rather extensively and festively decorated). *Cat is the only one who doesn't argue with Sikowitz about participating in Secret Santa. *Cat laughs and claps when Sikowitz starts yodeling; she is the only one who seems to enjoy it. 'The Gorilla Club' *Cat walks into Sikowitz's room when it's not class time. *Cat and Sikowitz both find Tori's acting ridiculous and laugh at her. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Cat is the only one who answers Sikowitz's question. *Sikowitz calls on Cat for the improv. *Sikowitz trusts that Cat will do a good job of breaking the bad news to his neighbor, Tanner. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Sikowitz takes Cat's bibble away from her, knowing that she has a problem and should not be eating so much bibble. 'Crazy Ponnie' *Sikowitz helps stop Jade from attacking Cat. *When Cat comes to tell them that Jade cut off her hair, Sikowitz says her hair looks great that way, to which she responds, "Of course you ''do!" because he was bald. Other Programs 'iParty with Victorious *Sikowitz tells Cat that she must not talk with sick vocal cords because it can cause her to lose her voice and make her unable to sing. *Sikowitz tells Cat that her hair is a lovely color. *Sikowitz pretends to eat Cat's hair by putting it in his mouth. *Cat smiles when he does this instead of being offended or freaked out. TheSlap.com Moments''' *Sikowitz commented on Cat's post about baby food with his favorite flavor. *She slapped him the video for the ping-pong pep rally. *Cat posted a picture of Sikowitz unicorned. *When Tori made Sikowitz feel depressed, Cat posted, "Holding auditions for a new GF for Sikowitz. Oops. I think that was a secret." *Cat posted about what she thinks teachers do on half-days which was have a big tea party, and she said she asked Sikowitz but he didn't tell her. Then Sikowitz posted about that there was going to be a faculty tea party since it was a half-day. *Sikowitz put Cat in charge during the two days he would not be in school. Gallery Sikicaty.jpg NICKELODEON-VICTORIOUS-FREAK-OUT-1-.jpg GPP.jpg Sikowitz_with_Cat_&_Tori_in_Leotards.jpg Tumblr_lmn2voXE3t1qfkc3io1_500.jpg Tumblr_luh6fjtlj61qd8z57o7_250.gif Tumblr_lptf6iwymZ1qid0xqo1_500.gif Screenshot2.jpg CatHair.gif|gif IMG 1245.PNG IMG 1249.PNG IMG 1257.PNG Tumblr m1vy17W9Sr1rpinpvo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr m1vy17W9Sr1rpinpvo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr m1vy17W9Sr1rpinpvo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr m1vy17W9Sr1rpinpvo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr m1vy17W9Sr1rpinpvo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m1vy17W9Sr1rpinpvo1 r1 250.gif IMG 5425.PNG IMG 5427.PNG TGP-5.png CP83.gif tumblr_lq9khf5yTr1qfg7w3o1_500.gif Iwv2.png|iParty with Victorious Iwv3.png|iParty with Victorious Iwv4.png|iParty with Victorious Iwv5.png|iParty with Victorious Iwv6.png|iParty with Victorious Iwv7.png|iParty with Victorious Iwv9.png|iParty with Victorious Iwv12.png|iParty with Victorious Iwv13.png|iParty with Victorious IPWV31.png IPWV32.png IPWV33.png IPWV34.png IPWV35.png IPWV139.png IPWV138.png IPWV137.png IPWV136.png IPWV135.png IPWV133.png IPWV131.png IPWV130.png IPWV127.png Bd1.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing